Playing Pool
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: Spoilers for the Getaway. Sydney: Playing pool...I can see it. Vaugh: We should play sometime.....get it?


Playing Pool  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTER THINGIES....  
  
Rating...pg-13 at most  
  
Spoilers: totaly AU..before "Phase One". Spoilers for one or two or hell, even 5 lines from "The Getaway"  
  
Summary: Sydney: "Playing pool...I can see it." Vaughn: "We should play sometime" ...hmm hence the title..can you put it together?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Oh come on! You have to at least give me a pity shot Syd!"  
  
"Says who? Just because you can't take being beaten by a girl? I don't think so Mr. CIA man," Sydney taunted as she sunk another shot. There were only two for her left to make and they promised to be easy ones. Quickly, she finished off her final shots and with a satisfied grin she took another Twenty from Vaughn's hand.  
  
"Okay, how about the best 5 out of 8 then? Come on, if you beat me these next two we'll know you're the supreme pool player..person and I'm just.."  
  
"Buying the next round when I'm done kicking your ass." With a laugh Vaughn nodded and grinned. Taking one last sip of his beer he watched as Sydney finished setting up the table for a new round.  
  
"You know of course that this means war don't you?" He taunted.  
  
"Ooh, resorting to petty threats huh Vaughn?  
  
"Absolutly. I have to try and destract you somehow or I'm going to lose again" He grinned at her. Returning his smile, Syd motioned to the table.  
  
"Well, to be fair then I give you the honors of first shot. How does that sound for pity?" With mock concentration Vaughn moved into position for his first shot. When he missed horribly Sydney couldn't help but burst out laughing. Vaughn glared at her for a moment then joined her in her laughter. Then suddenly he got serious and held his wrist.  
  
"Ahh...oh no. Old highschool injury...can't continue...any...more." He got out without completely giving into the grin threatening to break through.  
  
"Awww poor baby. Guess you can't play anymore. So what is this, a forfeit?" Syd asked with raised eyebrows and a smile. To this Vaughn responded by putting on a look of pain but straightend up.  
  
"Never!" He declared and picked up his stick. "Although...you could kiss it better for me you know?" As soon as the words left his mouth Vaughn bit his lip hard, regretting them. Sydney set her stick down with a hollow thud against the table, her eyes focused on his. "Syd..I ...I didn't...," Sighing, Vaughn focused intently on edge of the table. Chuckling softly Syd stepped towards him. She hooked one finger under Vaughns chin and made him look at her.  
  
"I have an idea for this game. Everytime either of us makes a shot we get to ask a question. And it has to be answered. Now, if you're brave enough to lose again it's your break," she said nodding her head towards the waiting table.  
  
"You're on Bristow. Prepare to spill." With that Vaughn moved foreward and set up for his first shot. Concentrating on the white ball, he moved suddenly and watched triumphantly as two solid colored balls went in. "So," he asked nonchalantly "seeing anyone?" Sydney grinned and shook her head, knowing what he was doing. "Why not?"  
  
"You're cheating Agent Vaughn. You get one question per shot. One." She said with an evil grin. "Now hurry up and miss so I can ask you something. "  
  
Pouting dramatically, Vaughn moved for his second shot, lined up and missed. With a galre at the white ball he looked at Sydney and then motioned for her to go. Grinning again, she sauntered over and lined up for her shot. As she was about to go a loud sneeze came from behind her. Straightening she turned and glared at Vaughn who had an innocent look on his face.  
  
"What? Something wrong Sydney?" Turning back to the table with a sigh and a smile Sydney shook her head. She held her stick and moved it back quickly, poking Vaughn in the ribs. "Owww! Syd!!" He whined. Turning, she looked at him.  
  
"What? Something wrong Vaughn?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"Uh..er...nothing. Just go all ready" he told her. The laughter in his eyes barely hidden.  
  
"Always so pushy." With a sigh, Syd effortlessly sank one ball. "So, if..when we take SD-6 down, what are you going to do?" Vaughn thought for a moment and then answered, "I don't really know. A lot of things could happen before then and a lot of things could happen after.." he said pointedly. Sydney nodded. "But, there are things I know I would like to do..but that is another question and you have to make another shot Miss Bristow" Turning back to the table Sydney moved to her next shot, lining up she put it in the corner pocket. Smiling at the quiet 'damnit' from behind her she turned and faced Vaughn again.  
  
"What would you like to do after SD-6 is gone that you can't now?" Instead of answering, Vaughn dropped his gaze to the floor and swallowed hard.  
  
"There are things..that are very large issues right now that need to be cleared up. Things that are not safe until we take down the Alliance. And there is something I need to tell someone but I can't because it will endanger her life and mine," As he finished, Vaughn slowly returned his gaze to Sydneys face. Taking his time but not staring. He knew she understood. Finally, both smiled gently. With a sigh Vaughn stepped foreward towards the table and placed his hands on the edge. "It looks like I'm going to lose so, in all of your great Sydney Bristow mercy can I have one last question? Just one itty bitty one? Please" He begged with a pathetic face. Sydney laughed and jsut nodded her head.  
  
" I hate to see grown men beg" she laughed waiting for him to speak. With a grin Vaughn stepped towards her and chuckled softly. He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them. "Vaughn..what did you want to ask?"  
  
"In Nice..what do you think might have happened...if..Arianna Kane's men hadn't showed up?" Sydney's eyes widened imperceptibly as Vaughn finished speaking.  
  
"It's hard to say" she said after a moment, "The circumstances..were..we had a lot of wine."  
  
*************** Waiter: So it is too late for you to set out for Avingon and you have had much to drink. Upstairs I have an inn. And tonite you are my guests. Take your time. Merci. ***************  
  
"Wine, yea..we had a lot of wine. What else have we had a lot of Syd? How long have we been avoiding this? How often will we be in a situation like in Nice..only next time. What happens if there is no interuptions? What if..things were the way they needed to be?" He asked her, his voice rising slightly.  
  
"Vaughn..I...we.."  
  
"Please Syd. I just need an answer. I need to know what I have to look foreward to after we take down SD-6. I need to know..if maybe that night you felt the same thing I did. Thats all I need to know. After this...you know I'll never ask again if you want." Sydney swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. Tears in her eyes. Nodding Vaughn set his stick on the table and took one last look at her. " I understand Syd. Im sorry." with that he turned and grabbed his coat and stepped towards the back door.  
  
"Vaughn wait! You don't understand. That night in Nice, when the owner brought us that key I hoped so hard that it was true. And when I realized it was actually happening I had to restrain myself. I had to physically stop my self from kissing you. You know that? And after we were chased out of there, after we killed those men kissing you was the only thing on my mind. You want to know what I wanted that night Vaughn? I wanted to go up to that room with you and make love with you. You know why? because for months now I've been in love with you. I...everytime I go on a mission and I get into trouble you get me out of it. You're my guardian angel and I fell in love. I know somewhere it says I can't do that but I did. to hell with protocol and SD-6.You know what I want Vaughn? I want you. But I can't have you, not until this is over. Or not at all. I can't risk losing someone I love again." Tears fell from Sydney's face as her handler wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to him and held her tight.  
  
"Shhh Syd. Don't cry. Please. We're going to be okay. I promise you. SD-6 is going to fall and then we can have this. Then we can finish what we didn't get to in France." Vaughn placed soft kisses on her forhead and in her hair and all over her face, comforting her. As he moved lower his hands framed her face. She looked up at him and he bent to kiss away the tears falling from her face. Then he moved his lips lower and kissed her cheeks. Then she moved her lips to meet his and they kissed. Slowly, gently they kissed. For the first time Sydney forgot everything around her. "I love you Sydney, Don't ever forget it. Soon, I promise you. Soon."  
  
~END~ 


End file.
